1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a resource sharing apparatus, and more particularly to a non-internet-structure resource sharing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to development of computer technologies in recent years, office computerization becomes very popular. By way of internet communication, computers can not only contact with those all over the world, but also share interior peripherals, such as printers or scanners with others in the office, thereby improving the efficiency of resource usage.
In spite of popularized internet applications, for users in a small-scale office or family, it seems uneconomic and even unnecessary to set up internet networks for resource sharing purpose. Therefore, in order that a limited number of personal computers can effectively share resources with each other, developing another kind of resource sharing system, which can reduce operating complication, is necessary in place of the conventional internet sharing structure.